


Sick Days

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sebastan Michaelis mentioned, sick!Dan, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Chapter 1// Phil is sick and Dan wants to take care of him.<br/>Chapter 2// Dan gets sick because of Phil and Phil wants to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil is Sick

_Day 5: Sick_

**_Phil's Point of View_ **

   _I think I'm dying._

   I groan a bit, feeling like I'm about to hurl.

   _Yep, definitely dying._

   "DAAAN!"

   Just as I look up, I see Dan peek his head inside my room, looking around until he lands on me. "Oh god Phil, you look even paler than usual."

   "I feel like I'm dead."

   "You look it, that's for sure."

   "Can you just get me a bucket or something?"

   "Sure thing buddy!"

* * *

 

   It's been an hour and I don't think it takes that long to get a bucket. Suddenly my door opens up again, Dan's face appearing.

   "I made some soup, tea, brought a bucket and got your favorite movies." Dan said a bit too cheerfully.

   "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, but why did you do all of this? All I asked for was a bucket."

   "Well you _did_ give me option of, and I quote, 'or something.'"

   I just stared at him, groaning and shaking my head and just put my hand out, signaling for the bucket. Once it was in my hand, I instantly threw up, finally content that I didn't have to get up to throw up.

   I noticed Dan's face was contoured in disgust at the sight and smell but I was happy he didn't say anything. "So, which movie are we watching first?"

* * *

   After five movies passed, I got hungry again, finishing the chicken noodle soup two movies ago. "Hey Dan, if it isn't any trouble, but I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind…"

  Dan just smiled his brilliant smile to me, saying "Sure thing. I'll be quick so you won't have to wait too long."

   "Thank you! You're a life saver."

   "You bet your lion loving life I am."

   I giggled at that. _Wait? Giggle? That's a new one._

   While still in my thoughts, I suddenly heard a knock on my door. "Come in?"

   There stood Dan, in his black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with a blank face in the corner and a little smirk on his face, holding a silver tray with my chicken soup on it. "My lord, your chicken noodle soup is ready."

   When I realized he was trying to imitate Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler, I couldn't hold in my laughter. "Is something wrong _Master_?"

   I look back up at Dan, a little smirk on his devilish face. "Just fine _butler_. Now please come here and serve me my chicken noodle soup."

   "Yes, my lord." Ooo! That sent shivers down my spine.

   "Here you go, _Master_." Dan lowers his face so it's right across mine, his breath mingling with mine.

   "Y-you're going to get sick."

   "I don't mind. I have a strong immune system." He just shrugs a lazy shrug and gives me a casual smile, his eyes shining brightly.

   Without even thinking, I laid a quick peck on his lips, pulling away almost immediately. I could feel my cheeks heating up, not regretting the little peck, but wondering if he did.

   "I have been waiting for more than five years to kiss you and that's what I get?"

   "Sorry Danny, but I'm sick so you'll need to wait."

    He just sighs, mumbling to himself while slipping under my covers.

   "What are you doing?"

   "What does it look like? I'm sleeping here tonight."

   "But why?"

   "Cause I want to." And instantly he fell asleep, his breath steady.

   "You are so going to be sick tomorrow." I whispered to his sleeping self, a little smile on my face.

   I feel asleep that night, arms wrapped tightly around Dan, feeling content and joyful for what the future has to come.


	2. Dan is Sick

_Day 7: (Roll the Dice Again)_

**Dan's Point of View**

   I'm dead. That's the only logical answer for the way I feel right about now. I quickly run to the bathroom, feeling the bile coming up fast.

   "PHIL!" I yell, regretting that decision immediately afterwards when my throat becomes extremely dry and I feel like I'm on my deathbed again.

   "Dan?" I hear his angelic voice in my room, but I can't focus on that right now. What I'm focus on is what the hell he passed on to me.

"Bathroom." I croak out, not daring to open my mouth again until I get a gallon of water.

"Ah jeez Dan! I think you caught what I had."

   "You don't think I know that?"

   All of a sudden Phil was giggling. "What?"

   "If I'm remember, didn't you say yesterday that you had a strong immune system?"

   "I was obviously saying that ironically." I said, trying to cover up the false statement.

   "Okay Danny. I'll get you some water and make some soup for you and then you're getting some sleep."

   "Fine."

    "I love you."

   "And I love you." I grumble back, though a small smile on my face.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
